


Laughing without you.

by gomzsab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Harry Needs a Hug, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Suicidal Harry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomzsab/pseuds/gomzsab
Summary: harry comes out to his parents but it doesn't end up right.





	

He laughed. He laughed because he didn't want to cry. He laughed until his world fell apart. He laughed about how surreal the situation felt to him. He laughed cause he didn't want to be or feel vulnerable in front of everyone. He laughed so he'd try to believe he'd be okay, that everything would be as it was before.

He was starting to hate California. Too many changes, maybe. 40 million in that state. "No one would care if I left", he thought. "I wish I could fly away".

He kept laughing, now alone in his room. He laughed to stop the tears. He laughed so he wouldn't think, so he wouldn't do anything stupid. What did he do? Why was it that unfair? Millions of answers were stuck inside his head.

He saw his face, heard his name. "Don't try to tell me what I feel", he thought.

He just wanted to be free. He wanted justice. He demanded to be heard. He wanted to be himself.

"I'm real, don't try to change me", he thought. "I'm real, don't try to choose for me, don't try to choose who I am".

Harry sat beside his window.

"Am I still not enough?"

One leg got through the window.

"Is it being who I am such a sin?"

His other leg moved.

"Will Louis still love me even when I'm not by his side?"

He felt sick enough. He felt misunderstood enough.

So he jumped.

But he wasn't an angel; he couldn't fly.


End file.
